


Двое из счастливого поколения

by almonit



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almonit/pseuds/almonit
Summary: "I like to think of myself as one of the happy generation".





	Двое из счастливого поколения

Ослепительное в своей ясности решение пришло перед самым отелем, и Альберт почти счастливо вздохнул, откинувшись затылком на подголовник: совершенно неважно, рискнет он что-нибудь съесть в гостиничном за неимением лучшего слова ресторане, или ляжет спать голодным, – плохо будет все равно.  
– Агент Розенфилд, приехали, – оказывается, он успел провалиться в сон, хорошо хоть не приснилось ничего. Забавно, подумал Альберт, не открывая глаз, он не может сказать, кто из парней за рулем.  
– Спасибо, ребята, отлично поработали. Теперь – по койкам, задание на утро у вас есть, минимум восемь часов не хочу вас ни видеть, ни слышать.  
– Взаимно, агент Розенфилд!  
– И вам спокойной ночи, агент Розенфилд!  
Стоя под душем, он раздумывал, не заказать ли в номер теплого молока – хотя один такой умник уже заказал! – пришел к выводу, что тратить время на заказ и ожидание совершенно невозможно, тут до кровати бы дойти.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда он в наброшенном на голое тело гостиничном халате тоскливо размышлял, можно ли лечь мокрым и голым, или нужно все-таки вытереться и достать из сумки пижаму.  
– Альберт… спишь?  
Голос слабый и почти жалобный.  
– Куп, какого черта?  
– Ты не мог бы зайти ко мне? Я, кажется, переоценил свои силы.  
Пропади все пропадом.  
– Хорошо, Куп, сейчас.  
Чтоб тебя.  
Как был, мокрый и в халате, – плевать, что подумают в коридоре – вышел из номера. С волос текло, но он не обращал внимания. Сейчас быстро обезболить этого героя и спать. Конечно, Купер весь день носился как угорелый, хорохорился, понятно, что к ночи поплохело. Почему так неприятно заныло под ложечкой – словно это в него всадили в упор три пули и он не может дышать? Чертов гастрит. Когда он последний раз имел дело с живыми пациентами? Смешно, кому сказать: он переживает, что инъекцию – взрослому мужику! – не сможет сделать идеально безболезненно. Впрочем, не будь Альберт Розенфилд перфекционистом, он бы не был лучшим из лучших.  
Ждать, пока Купер откроет, пришлось долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы он успел прикинуть, сможет ли сам высадить дверь, или придется звать парней на помощь. Понятно, что ничего страшного там произойти не могло, но все равно стало как-то не по себе. Альберта передернуло. Это потому что он весь мокрый и остывшая вода омерзительными струйками стекает вдоль позвоночника.  
Купер стоял, привалившись к стене, и Альберт вдруг словно сам ощутил, чего ему стоило встать и подойти к двери.  
– Ну все, Куп, давай, ложись обратно…  
Легко придерживая Купера за локоть, Альберт подвел его к кровати, непроизвольно скривившись сам смотрел, как тот с болезненной гримасой медленно сел, потом осторожно улегся сначала на бок, потом, скрипнув зубами, перевалился на спину, задержал на несколько секунд дыхание, левую руку прижимая к животу – к ране, не к ребрам, отметил Альберт, – правой неловко попытался наощупь вытащить из-под себя одеяло. Странное оцепенение, охватившее Альберта, улетучилось так же внезапно, как и возникло, и он быстро шагнул к кровати, помог с одеялом, накрыл Купера до паха, присел на край, Купер попытался подтянуть одеяло выше – озноб? – Альберт перехватил его руку, надо будет все-таки еще посмотреть, что там у него творится. Температура. И да – он придержал пальцы Купера, вторую руку подсунул под пижаму, положил ладонь на тугую повязку – да, в области раны температура определенно выше. Рана, похоже, болит больше сломанных ребер. Черт, черт, черт.  
Лицо Купера было, пожалуй, бледнее и напряженнее, чем когда они виделись вечером, брови страдальчески сведены, глаза полуприкрыты. Альберт отпустил его пальцы, потянулся к стоявшему на тумбочке флакону. Встряхнул – флакон оказался подозрительно легким.  
– Сколько таблеток ты выпил за сегодня?  
Купер поморщился, не открывая глаз.  
– Не помню. Много.  
Пальцами одной руки Альберт свинтил крышку, перевернул – на тумбочку выпали сиротливые две таблетки.  
– Ты идиот? – только крайней усталостью можно объяснить внезапно проплывшую перед глазами череду лиц, мужских, женских, молодых, старых, красивых, уродливых, мертвых. Все случаи удавшегося самоотравления за годы работы. Несостоявшиеся самоубийцы достаются другим врачам. Некоторые ненадолго, помучаются и все равно оказываются на столе перед Альбертом или его коллегами.  
Купер то ли усмехнулся, то ли просто губы дернулись от боли.  
– Она была не целая. Мне Гарри дал.  
Отпустило.  
– И все равно – Куп, ты никогда не задумывался, что на врачей вообще-то учатся? Понимаю, звучит неправдоподобно, но я уверен, что даже этот местный с позволения сказать доктор когда-то сдал пару-тройку экзаменов, может быть даже на неплохой балл… У тебя бы язык отсох, если бы ты попросил нормально тебя обезболить? Ладно, сейчас уколемся и спать.  
Он потянулся к стоявшему у ног чемоданчику, когда ладонью левой руки, все еще почему-то лежавшей на животе Купера, ощутил едва уловимое напряжение мышц. Бросил взгляд на лицо – отлично, чего-то нам не хватало для достойного завершения вечера… Успел достать пластиковый пакет, подхватить Купера под плечи, помочь ему слегка приподняться, свеситься с кровати. У самого перехватило дыхание – бред какой, он опять как будто на себе чувствует, насколько мучительны сейчас для Купера «сильные сокращения диафрагмы и мышц брюшного пресса», как описан этот процесс в учебниках.  
Вырвало его обильно, но однократно, легко и без дополнительных спазмов. Убедившись, что продолжения не будет, Альберт помог Куперу лечь, вытер ему губы, пробормотал «сейчас принесу воды». Купер не отреагировал – пытался отдышаться, так явно стараясь не стонать, что Альберт поспешил уйти в ванную. И кому нужно это нелепое бойскаутское геройство…  
В ванной он вывалил содержимое пакета на плоское дно душевой кабины, присев на корточки, внимательно всмотрелся. Хорошо, при всем желании придраться – абсолютно ничего настораживающего. День на кофе, пончиках и анальгетиках. Хочет жрать всякое дерьмо – его дело, большой мальчик, но надо сказать, чтобы пил больше жидкости. Включил душ, тщательно смыл. Вымыл руки. Налил стакан воды, вернулся в комнату.  
Купер лежал в той же позе, только обеими руками держался теперь за живот, и одеяло по-прежнему неуютно заканчивалось у него на бедрах, он же явно порывался закрыться до подбородка, почему не воспользовался отсутствием Альберта? Настолько нет сил? Или настолько все равно? Ладно, к делу. Полоскать рот – излишняя роскошь, надо, чтобы немного попил. Молча подвел руку под затылок Купера, заставил приподняться, поднес ко рту стакан. Удалось влить меньше, чем хотелось бы, но хоть что-то. Поставил стакан на тумбочку. Быстро приготовил два шприца, вернулся к кровати. Сел рядом с Купером, через одеяло касаясь бедром его бедра.  
– Куп… – позвал почему-то шепотом, сам ненавидя себя за холодный болезненный ком, застрявший где-то в средостении. Купер открыл глаза. Альберт осторожно взял его руку, закатал рукав пижамы. Вены у него хорошие. Горячий, очень горячий – можно не лезть за термометром, и так понятно, что под тридцать девять. Секунду помедлив, Альберт дотянулся до чемоданчика, не отпуская руку Купера. Наощупь достал пробирку, систему для забора крови – для живых пациентов не очень подходит, но ничего, уж что есть при себе. Вены хорошие, исполнитель тоже выше среднего, но не может же быть, чтобы Купер совсем ничего не почувствовал? Впрочем, Альберт привык к отсутствию реакции на вмешательство. Черт. Резко сжал безвольную руку в районе запястья, просто чтобы почувствовать ее живое, хоть и нездоровое, тепло. Купер слабо завозился. Теперь инъекции. Наверно, Купер почувствовал, но снова никакой реакции. Второй шприц.  
– Все. Сейчас перестанет болеть, и ты заснешь. – Кончиками пальцев левой руки зачем-то провел вдоль вены. Кожа внутренней стороны предплечья очень нежная. Правой рукой положил пробирку на край тумбочки, дотянулся до телефона, набрал номер. Пальцы левой сжали мягкую, безжизненную – но горячую, живую, – ладонь. Шесть гудков. Мерзавцы.  
Трубку сняли – кто из двоих, он не успел услышать, приказал сразу:  
– Один готовит анализ крови, второй в номер Купера за материалом.  
Повесил трубку. Снова повернулся к Куперу. Тот явно немного расслабился – все, начинается действие препаратов. Достал ножницы, расстегнул на Купере пижаму, разрезал повязку. Купер глубоко освобожденно вздохнул и застонал, почти вскрикнул, коротко и громко – очень хорошо, самоконтроль слабеет, еще чуть-чуть, сейчас заснет. Гематомы слились в один причудливый рисунок, рана выглядит лучше, чем он думал. Начал готовить повязку. До утра понаблюдать.  
В дверь постучали. Открыл, отдал пробирку, не обратив внимания, кто из двоих приходил. «Сразу позвоните». Вернулся к кровати. Купер спал. Осторожно наложил повязку, не так туго, как следовало бы, но бинтовать бессознательных пациентов, не причиняя боли, его точно не учили. Не застегивая, аккуратно свел вместе полы пижамной куртки. Накрыл одеялом до шеи. Выдохнул.  
Все. Можно спать. Можно пойти в свой номер, рухнуть на кровать, лицом в прохладную подушку. Усталость навалилась с новой силой, придавила, он понял, что не сможет встать, тепло тела Купера через одеяло как будто приковывало его. Куп не сможет закрыть за мной дверь, я не оставлю дверь открытой и не хочу запирать его в номере снаружи – Альберт не захотел додумывать, почему эта мысль, внезапно явившаяся в измученном мозгу, показалась оправданием. Ему не в чем оправдываться.  
Он осторожно прилег поверх одеяла рядом с Купером. Кровать широкая, места более чем достаточно, а он тоже человек и тоже нуждается в здоровом сне в нормальных условиях.  
Сон накрыл его сразу, едва голова коснулась подушки. Снилось мутное, тяжелое, наждак в горле, трудно дышать, ноги окоченели… а потом вдруг стало тепло, и он провалился в мягкую горячую нору, исцеляющий сон без сновидений.  
Очнулся сразу, резко – от телефонного звонка. Непроснувшийся мозг давал команды непроснувшемуся телу – аккуратно выбраться из-под одеяла, перебраться через спящего Купа, не причинив ему боли, лучше пусть телефон лишний раз звонит, от этого Купер не проснется. Снимая трубку, Альберт уже знал, что услышит. Не задумываясь, чей голос диктует ему цифры, он понимал, что предсказал результат анализа почти стопроцентно.  
– …что свидетельствует о наличии воспалительного процесса.  
– А то я сам не знаю… спасибо, ребята, теперь – уже точно спать.  
Кто из двоих звонил, он не мог бы сказать. Отпустила бы головная боль – он бы обдумал, почему парни искали его в номере Купера.  
И да – он без колебаний забрался под одеяло, в конце концов, если он свалится с простудой, лучше от этого никому не будет. Впрочем, уже поздно, горло уже болит и голова как ватой набита.  
А Купер вдруг повернулся на бок – долго он так не сможет лежать, но и спине тоже надо дать отдохнуть – навалился на Альберта. Болезненная простудная полудрема не давала думать, все казалось странно естественным, как будто так и надо, и Альберт обхватил его, провел рукой вдоль позвоночника, пижама влажная от пота, температура упала. Купер свободной рукой обнял его за плечо, подгреб ближе к себе, прижался животом и грудью – как к живой грелке. От него тонко пахло болезненным потом, лекарствами, рвотой, немного мылом и чем-то ужасно беззащитным, так что у Альберта вдруг защемило сердце. Быть живой грелкой, отдавать свое тепло – вот так в самом простом и прямом смысле, физическое тепло, – подойдя к середине четвертого десятка он никогда не думал, что это может быть так… так хорошо. Спи, зачем-то прошептал он в волосы Купера, хотя прекрасно понимал, что тот его не услышит. Осторожно начал массировать спину – от мокрой и прохладной шеи вниз, через ткань пижамной куртки, плечи, поясницу, крестец. Пальцы снова наткнулись на обнаженную, влажную, нежную кожу между курткой и резинкой штанов.  
– Вообще-то это какой-то бред… – вслух сказал он, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

***

Дэйл проснулся отдохнувшим – да, пожалуй, это самое правильное слово. Удивительно приятное ощущение протянулось из сна в явь, и он пожалел, что оно, наверно, скоро растает: тепло, покой, надежность. Осторожно потянулся, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, максимально вытянул сначала одну ногу, затем другую. Руки… плечи… шея… одновременно восстанавливал в памяти события вечера. Кажется, от недавнего кошмара остались только сухость во рту, жажда и ватная слабость во всем теле. Неприятно, конечно, но по сравнению со вчерашним просто хоть сейчас на подвиги. Спина затекла, но менять позу не хочется, тяжесть в груди и едва ощутимая пока тупая боль недвусмысленно намекают, что неплохо бы еще полежать не шевелясь.  
Странный и до смешного неуместный в его холостяцком номере звук он услышал, кажется, еще на грани сна и бодрствования, но интуиция отчего-то классифицировала его как неопасный, и Дэйл несколько секунд посвятил размышлениям, стоит ли так слепо доверять интуиции человека, открывшего дверь официанту и получившего три пули. Пришел к выводу, что доверять стоит, но глаза все-таки открыл и повернул голову на источник звука.  
Резко дернулся, порываясь сесть, боль полоснула поперек живота, и он замер, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Рядом с ним, в его кровати, в неудобной позе, уткнувшись носом во вторую подушку и, видимо, от этого шумно сопя, спал Альберт Розенфилд.  
В сущности, это было вполне логично: вчера вечером стало плохо, позвонил Альберту, Альберт пришел, сделал какой-то укол и… и что было дальше? Дальше как раз вполне естественно предположить, что Альберт не стал запирать его в номере снаружи и не стал оставлять дверь открытой. Оставалось только привлечь новые вскрывшиеся обстоятельства к анализу странного сна – или не совсем сна?..  
Альберт пробормотал что-то невнятное. Дэйл успел подумать, что, пожалуй, не хотел бы расслышать его слова, и понадеялся, что не разбудил, – судя по темноте за окном, до будильника еще несколько часов. Да и будильник можно было бы перевести на час вперед – едва ли договоренность позавтракать вместе и обсудить все происходящее остается в силе. Альберт, однако, потерся лицом о подушку и медленно сел, глядя в пространство. Протер глаза, неуклюже вылез из кровати – оказалось, что на нем надет только халат, – сомнамбулически направился в сторону ванной.  
Оставшись один, Дэйл осторожно лег. Попытки собраться с мыслями решил отложить до утра, в конце концов, он еще явно под воздействием препаратов, кто знает, что там Альберт ему вколол.  
В ванной шумела вода, что-то стукнуло, что-то упало: Альберт явно не старался двигаться тише. Наконец он вышел, на ходу вытирая руки, отбросил полотенце куда-то на пол, сел на край кровати.  
– Не спишь? – спросил хриплым – спросонья? – голосом.  
После секундного колебания Дэйл принял решение не поддаваться соблазну прикинуться спящим. Встречать любой поворот событий с открытыми хотя бы в переносном смысле глазами – первейший долг настоящего мужчины, гражданина и в особенности агента ФБР.  
– Не сплю. Спасибо, Альберт.  
– На здоровье.  
– Сколько времени?  
Из-под полуприкрытых век он отчасти видел, отчасти догадывался, как Альберт потянулся к тумбочке, в темноте нащупал будильник, повернул к себе.  
– Три двадцать пять… Пить хочешь? ¬ Дэйл открыл глаза и увидел, что на тумбочке откуда-то взялся стакан воды.  
– Очень.  
– Еще бы… – непонятно пробормотал Альберт, помогая ему приподняться. Вода была теплая и невкусная, но он глотал ее с жадностью, стараясь не думать, почему так приятно – совсем как в недавнем сне! – ощущать руку Альберта под своей спиной. Воды еще оставалось на донышке, когда Альберт отнял стакан от его губ и помог медленно опуститься обратно на подушку.  
– Ну-ка… – он не успел подумать, как следует вести себя агенту ФБР в сложившихся обстоятельствах, когда Альберт бесцеремонно откинул на нем одеяло. Дэйл предпочел снова закрыть глаза. Горячая ладонь легко коснулась обнаженной кожи, потом через повязку накрыла рану, и тело рефлекторно напряглось в ожидании вспышки боли.  
– Прекрати защищаться… если ты сию же секунду не расслабишь живот, я подумаю, что ты не можешь… а это уже совсем другой диагноз… – Дэйл повиновался сердитому сиплому голосу. – Я не сделаю тебе больно, правда, Куп...  
Надо будет спросить, что это был за препарат, запомнить название и в жизни больше никогда не позволять себе его колоть, подумал Дэйл, а то мерещится черт знает что. Нельзя же, в самом деле, считать, что последнюю фразу Альберт действительно произнес с той интонацией, которую он услышал… Больно, однако, и впрямь не было, сознание начало уплывать куда-то, и Дэйл позволил себе поплыть по теплой реке, пока горячие сухие пальцы мяли, надавливали, постукивали.  
Он дернулся всем телом и проснулся – от внезапного осознания тишины, холода и опасности. Открыл глаза. Выдохнул.  
Альберт сидел сгорбившись, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Только сейчас Дэйл понял, что он выглядит не просто усталым, он выглядит совсем больным. И тепло его рук, так легко и приятно усыпившее Дэйла, – на самом деле очень сильный жар.  
– Альберт… – он коснулся кончиками пальцев его колена. Альберт вздрогнул, вскинул голову, посмотрел невидящими глазами, потом перевел взгляд в сторону, взял с тумбочки две таблетки, кстати, совершенно непонятно, почему они валяются просто так, проглотил с усилием, запив последним глотком воды из стакана, – Альберт, ложись…  
Легко потянул за руку, постепенно отодвигаясь сам, проклиная собственную вынужденную скованность движений. Он не сопротивлялся, и через мгновение Дэйл лежал на еще не остывшем месте Альберта, а Альберт свернулся калачиком на краю кровати, на месте, где еще недавно спал Дэйл.  
Отключился Альберт, кажется, еще до того, как Дэйлу удалось справиться с одеялом, накрыть их обоих. Слушая его хриплое, трудное, с неритмичными всхлипами дыхание и всем телом ощущая исходящие от него волны жара, Дэйл пытался разобраться в собственных чувствах. Чувства были одно неожиданнее другого: совершенно никакому объяснению не поддавалось, например, острое сожаление о невозможности лечь на живот лицом в подушку – и вдохнуть запах этой самой подушки.  
Экономя движения, чтобы не разбудить Альберта и собственную боль, он зачем-то положил руку на горячее узкое бедро. Сухое поджарое тело, многолетнее пренебрежение зарядкой, природная худощавость, тонкие длинные кости. Дрянной халат – жучила Хорн определенно экономит на текстиле! – совсем сполз, скатался неудобным комом и лежал где-то между ними. Пальцы как будто сами скользнули по нежной коже на боку, дальше, вниз, на живот, наткнулись на чуть выступающую узкую полоску – шов от аппендэктомии, он помнил, два года назад… Альберт доделывал тогда срочное исследование, игнорируя симптомы, пока не потерял сознание от боли – как потом выяснилось, к счастью, до перитонита доигнорироваться чуть-чуть не успел. «Герой хренов», подытожила Дайана свой рассказ о переполохе, вызванном обмороком и последующей госпитализацией Розенфилда, и вдруг замерла, не донеся сигарету до губ, пристально вгляделась в лицо Дэйла, только что вернувшегося в контору и пытавшегося осознать новости. Странно усмехнулась одним ртом, будто увидела в его глазах нечто, неосознаваемое им самим, потрепала его по плечу и сказала: «Не бойся, я только что из больницы, там уже все в порядке».  
Думать ни о чем не было сил, клочки воспоминаний, обрывки слов и взглядов смутно тревожили его, но он точно смог бы собраться с мыслями, проанализировать эту тревогу. Если бы Альберт вдруг не перевернулся на другой бок, не вытянулся бы в струнку, не прижался бы к нему всем телом, обмякший, тяжелый и теплый, не зарылся бы лицом в его плечо, даже во сне ухитрившись не причинить ему боли.  
– А кто ругал мои таблетки? – прошептал Дэйл, проводя рукой по влажной спине, сам поражаясь нелепости своих слов и движений.  
Дыхание Альберта стало спокойней, сердце билось ровно, мышцы расслабились, температура явно падала, до будильника оставалось больше двух часов.  
Может, и получится позавтракать вместе.


End file.
